Settling
by Odaxelagnia13
Summary: Hermione Granger is unsatisfied with her current relationship with Severus Snape. On the worst moment possible she decides to leave him and live life like she wants. When she comes back, she's in for a surprise. One-Shot, Sorta HermioneBashing OOCs Literally the worst thing you'll read. LOL


"I- I'm… I'm not sure, no, I know I'm not ready for this." Hermione stands up and walks out the empty restaurant. "I'll have my things out in less than an hour." She says closing the door.

Severus Snape sat with his arms across the table frozen, palming the Prince family heirloom engagement ring, wide open for Hermione to see. He thought that after two years of dating it was finally time to ask his love to start something beautiful. He wasn't getting any younger to be honest with himself and he felt that Hermione is-was the one to start the family he always wanted.

He crushed the box closed, stuffed in his inside pocket of his coat and walked to the bar. He grabbed a full Fire Whiskey bottle, opened it, and took a giant swig.

Where did things go wrong?

†

Hermione walked into her-no, Severus's house. _I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. I should have told him earlier that I wanted to take a break._ She was quickly stuffing her things into her old purple beaded purse.

Honestly she was preparing to leave him for a long while now. She wasn't sure she was ready to be so committed when she still had things to do, like travel and study. She also wanted to experiment to be honest. Up until now Severus had been her first and only and as mind-blowing and wonderful the sex was, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on more.

She was only packing the small things around the house, that she purposely scattered so Severus could believe that she was staying and not slowly moving out. _Done._

"Expecto Patro-" * **CRACK***

The front door of Severus home on Spinner's End slammed open.

At this point Severus was buzzed but sober enough to control himself.

"Hermione," he said slowly stepping towards her, "why? Before you leave, I want to know why you want to finish this! I thought you loved me!" Severus voice quivered a bit and Hermione could see how much she was hurting him.

"Severus. I do love you! I truly do! You have to believe me!"

"Then why are you leaving?" Severus didn't know whether to throttle her for an answer or pour Veritaserum down her throat.

"Because… Because I want to take a break Severus! I'm only 22 years old! I can't settle down at this age! I want to go out, have fun and explore! I want to study ruins from far away, and I can't do that if I'm with you!"

"Why would you say that Hermione? You know I would follow you everywhere you go all for you, I'd do anything to make you happy!"

"Yes but did you hear yourself! Follow me everywhere! How am I supposed to have fun with you on my trail! How am I going to be able to go to clubs or go mountain climbing and you being there! I know how you are Severus! You'd complain and want to leave, take the easy way up or not go dancing at all! All I ask from you is a break. I want to go out have fun, waste my youth and do all the things you would refuse to do and make memories for myself, uncommitted. I'm not sure how long I will hold this break but know that I love you and I hope you wait for me because after all this I will think about if I'm ready to settle down with you. Goodbye my love." She walks out the front door and ***CRACK*** Hermione disapparated from the house.

†

 _She left me because she didn't think I could go out with her. She thinks I'm too old and tired for everything! She wouldn't marry me because she wants to whore herself out and she expects me to wait for her! She's the settler; I'm her 2_ _nd_ _choice. How can she love me when she wants to go fuck around? I know her studying reason was bullshit. I'll prove her wrong. I won't let her hurt me anymore._

†

 _Four Years Later_

†

A very sated Hermione riding a cab to Spinner's End, _I can't believe I'm finally going to see Severus again! I missed him so much! He's going to be so surprised! I probably should have sent him an owl but this will make a beautiful surprise! I can't wait to be in his arms again! I'm ready to settle down with him and get serious! He's going to be so happy! My love is probably waiting for me in his lab, planning to start a family with me._

The cab stops in front of a huge house. _Wow! Severus's house was never this huge! Oh! He's expanding for our future family!_ She scans the new picket white fence and dark caramel painted house. The curtains seen on the window navy blue and on the muggle mailbox outside in fancy writing: _**Snape Residence**_. _He really is committed to create a family! I love him so much!_

Dressed in a short jean skirt she bought in New York and a floral halter-top she was gifted in Spain, Hermione boldly walks up to the front door.

Passing wards, she fixes her now straightened hair and pinches her cheeks to add color to her face and rings the doorbell.

When the door opens, Hermione expected to see Severus in his black buttoned up shirt and black vest with black slacks and dragon hide boots. Instead a woman around her age opened up the door. Wearing a red long sleeved jumpsuit with a high squared neckline that only shows her collarbones, walking in black pointed high heels and with a black clutch purse. The jumpsuit showed her flawless curvy figure that Hermione knew could never have. Her long dark brown wavy hair framing her face, _wow, she's really pretty,_ eyelashes long and full making her brown eyes appear doe like.

"Amór, ya llego la niñera! Apurale que se nos ase tarde!"* _Spanish?_

Hermione was lost for a second… _Sev moved and he didn't tell me!_

"I'm sorry is a Severus Snape here? I'm looking for him… Do you know where he is? Because the mailbox says Snape Residence…"

"Yes, dis is da Snape Res-i-dence, ju are at the correct place. Now, the twins take a nap at around 4pm and fall esleep the rest of the night around 9pm. Don't let little Eileen intimidate ju with her scowls, she takes after her papá. Ju know how he is. Sebastian takes after me, he's very energetic but he's berry smart, so don't take jor eye off him. Ju know how 3 year olds can be." She giggles and Hermione wakes up from her trance. She just stood there completely confused on what was happening. The Spanish accent she had sounded very adorable and Hermione didn't know whether to take her serious or not.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the babysitter-"

"Love, let's go she's here, the conference starts in 30 minutes. I'm sure you already explained things to the babysitter, now quickly or your presentation won't go as spectacular as you planned the whole week." The smooth and dark voice washed over Hermione's body.

Hermione stood frozen. Severus came out carrying two babbling twins with pale skin and long black hair. The little girl with black curls, brown eyes, and the boy with slick straight hair with the blackest black eyes she'd ever seen. The girl was wearing a black dress with a purple headpiece on her, holding onto Severus begging him not to leave them and the little boy dressed in dark gray slacks and a blue t-shirt trying to get away from Severus's hands wanting to go play with his toys. He was paying more attention to the kids, smiling lovingly at them and tickling them good-bye. He drops them off on the floor and squats at their height.

"Now kids, no trying to get into our studies okay, we don't want you turning neon green again. And pay attention to the babysitter, be nice and maybe she'll let you have some TV time okay kids."

"Yes papá, we promise!" they both replied and ran inside the house. Hermione's heart shattering every second at what she just walked in on.

Severus finally stands up and looks at the door and finally notices Hermione. She thought this was the moment he yells "Surprise!" and lifts her up kisses her telling her it was a long prank he's set up since she's left. But as much as she wished this were fake, she knew she had been replaced.

Severus wasn't sure whether to yell at Hermione to leave and tell her to never come back or see how things play out.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I'm the babysitter you requested!" said a voice behind Hermione.

"Katarina take the babysitter inside and explain to her her duty."

"Yes mí amór, I promise I'll take less dan 5 minutes." Katarina walked inside showing the babysitter inside and leaving Hermione and Severus outside alone. Hermione finally got to look what he was wearing, a navy blue muggle suit with a red tie and wearing silver rimmed glasses. His peppered colored hair was shorter and neatly swayed to the side. He had never looked so gorgeous. But she couldn't get his looks to distract her from this important matter.

"You… you've married?" Hermione's voice cracked and her eyes got misty.

Severus lifted an eyebrow and gave her a once over, _ugh, what did she do to herself._

"Yes I married, 9 months after you left actually."

"You didn't even try waiting for me?" Hermione was breaking; her future has been stabbed and cut open.

"Of course not, you know when you left, exactly a month later Katarina moved in next door. I felt her putting up wards and obviously knew she was a witch so we talked and 8 months later I knocked her up and we got married instantly. We joined our houses together and made a beautiful home and ever since it has been the best decision of my life."

"But what about me! What about us! We were supposed to be married! How could you betray me like this! I told you I'd come back!"

"Why would I wait for a whore like _you_? Yes we were going to marry, but that was before you wanted to be a slut and try new dick around the world. Immediately when you left you were out of my heart and mind. You played me Hermione Granger! You wanted things your way and you didn't care who you hurt. Have you even talked to your friends? _Potter_ and _Weasley_? They were at my reception you know, because they know who my wife is and wanted to meet her. I bet you don't even know whom they've married right?

"Hermione, you left all of us, selfishly and we decided to leave you alone for good. I don't know what kind of homecoming you were expecting but a happy one you sure aren't getting."

Katarina came back to the door and put her left hand on his tense shoulder. "Mí corázon, we can go now."

Hermione's eyes zoomed onto her ring finger. The same engagement ring that he proposed to her 4 years ago. The Prince family heirloom, he was going to give it her and now _she_ is wearing it. Fury filled her mind.

"Severus! How the fuck do you know she doesn't want you for your inheritance! What if she's using you for your celebrity status! You can't let this… this _whore_ cloud your thoughts! I'm the one you should be with! Me! She's using you Sev can't you see!"

"Don't call me Sev! And-" Katarina pushed her way in between her husband and Hermione and pushed Hermione back.

"Ex-cuse me! Ju facking bitch! Don't insult me! I would never use my love! And for money! HAH! Ju mast be a facking idiot to think I cannot make my own money! Do ju know who I am! I am Katarina Snape nee Cuaclo! The heir to the last of the living Nahuatl people in Mexico! Inventor of the Crucio Cure Potion and own WizardsTech! I am very successful on my own thank ju berry much and with MY amazing husband we live like royalty! He's MINE as much as I am HIS! Now I don't care whom da hell ju think ju are but ju will not insult me in my home. Now, my husband and I have a presentation to attend to about my Wand-Callers. Good day to ju Pendeja." Katarina said grabbing Severus hand and dragging her down the driveway.

"There my love calm down, it won't do well for the baby." Severus said bringing his hand to her abdomen.

"Jur right my love, lo mas dejame mandar esta zorra a la verga.*" She waved her wand at a pen in her clutch.

Katarina tossed the pen at Hermione and suddenly she felt herself being portkeyed to a different place.

"Vamonos my love. When did our front porch turn into a novela?" Katarina said while getting her bags into their car.

Severus chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "No se my love, No se."*

†

Hermione ended up in front of a tacky bar in Knockturn Alley. She walked in and ordered Fire Whiskey and ordered to keep it coming.

 _I fucked up. That could've been me. Those would have been our kids! Why did I think I didn't need him? I will always need him. I let him go. Why did I leave? I ruined my perfect future. I was always ready for him._

†

* "Love, the babysitter is here! Hurry up it's getting late!"

* "Just let me send this slut the fuck away from here."

* "I don't know my love, I don't know."

†

Not sure if I should right the love story of Katarina and Severus. TBH this terrible plots been in my mind for a long while now. Also I pictured Ana Dela Reguera as Katarina Cuaclo because she has the cutest Mexican Accent lmao


End file.
